


Tie You Up

by SadSakuSmile



Series: NSFW SasuSaku Snippets [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Sasuke, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, SasuSaku - Freeform, sasusaku smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: Listening to the voice at the back of his head, he fucks her hard.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: NSFW SasuSaku Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135277
Kudos: 33





	Tie You Up

He breathes heavily by her ear as he keep on pounding and pounding, in and out, in and out, harder, deeper and faster.   
  
_Fuck her_   
  
_Fuck her hard_   
  
_Pound her_   
  
_Faster_   
  
_Deeper_   
  
_Harder_   
  
_HARDER_   
  
His Sharingan activated memorizing her, printing her onto his mind.   
  
She moans his name hinting— begging him to untie the ropes by her ankles and wrists tied on each side of the bed which made him go even faster, harder and deeper.   
  
She trashed under him moaning loudly screaming his name.   
  
He nibbles her ear and trailed kisses to her neck up to her bare sweaty breast, sucking it hard until it leaves a mark.   
  
Her walls squeezes him like a glove, he pounds harder than before, her screams going louder and louder.   
  
Almost to her release he pulls out of her going down until his face to face with her pussy.   
  
He nuzzles his face between her wer thighs sucking her pussy and slowing entering it with his tongue.   
  
He wiggles his tongue then going in and out in and out, hearing her pleasured moans he fuckes her lower lips faster, his tongue now dripping with his saliva and her juices.   
  
She wanted to grip his hair, she wanted squeeze her thighs but she can't.   
  
A couple more she exploded in his mouth as he drinks every single bit, then going in with this tongue again curling it and pulling it out for more of her juices.   
  
He crawls up to her and kissed her hard tasting herself from his mouth.   
  
He thrusts in again and never stopped pounding.   
  
_Harder_   
  
_Faster_   
  
_In and out_

_In and out_

_Deeper_   
  
Soon they both had their release.   
  
He untied her and pulls her close as they both succums to sleep.


End file.
